Unshakeable
Russia |side2 = Pacific Front China |goal1 = Investigate the Chinese involvement with Kanegawa Industries Destroy the Sino-Japanese forces Prevent the Chinese from securing KI tech |goal2 = Conceal the truth of the Sino-Pacific Front alliance Destroy Russian forces Destroy the Seismic Stabilizer and bury all evidence and witnesses under an earthquake if necessary |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * 2 Saboteurs (initial) * Most Russian vehicles * Wolfhounds * Morales * Buratinos * Full Chinese arsenal * Norio * Future Tanks X-0 |forces2 = * Full Chinese arsenal * Part of Pacific Front arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Rocktronic (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Speeder }} Operation: Unshakeable is the eleventh Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing It seems we were right after all Comrade - the invasion of Great Britain has failed. The Gladius System is running, and the combined remnant navies of Europe and American-affiliates are too strong. Most of the Comintern's navy was sunk. Command has indicated to us that they will try again, but they seem determined to keep you from assuming command - once again, you are operating out of the much less secure Far East. However, Romanov himself has approved your request about validating our suspicions regarding the Chinese. We need answers, badly. They still deny constructing a Psychic Beacon, and rant about our intervention in Xizang. Romanov looked ill, but he indeed said we need to find out the truth on their actions as of late, and promised to keep it secret from High Command. Thus, a simple target - a Kanegawa Industries research center in the part of Japan not occupied yet. We need to find out just how far the PRC has gone extracting their tech, and whether they have been sharing to the Comintern like we agreed to. We also got a chance to talk to the Premier about Yuri, and when he was summoned, he never showed. It seems that Yuri has fled. Corroborating with the Confederation, it seems that the only way Rashidi of Scorpion Cell in Africa could have fled Guantanamo of all places was with the help of PsiCorps. Combining all the events in past months, it seems Yuri was shaping a large flow of the story. Things will become clear, but we must get inside the complex. Objective 1: Infiltrate Allied Tech Center. Objective 2: Capture Kanegawa Industries Assembly. Objective 3: Destroy enemy forces. Events Locating the Assembly Initially, only two Saboteurs disguised as Pacific Front's GIs were inserted through an Allied Voyager with the objective to infiltrate a Tech Center in order to reveal the location of the Kanegawa Industries Complex. After discovering the location of the KI Complex, an initial strike force consisting of two Squids and two Typhoon Submarines were sent in to clear the nearby beach guarded by Kappa Tanks for the incoming main strike force consisting of paratroopers and troops transported in Allied Voyagers. A nasty surprise Some moments later, an incoming transmission from an unknown source warns the commander that the KI complex is controlled by the Chinese. Alarmed by this turn of events, the Commander immediately regroups and reinforce his forces at the landing beach in order to prepare for the incoming Chinese forces. Capturing the Assembly Realizing the few Chinese forces currently present in the area were making efforts to destroy the Seismic Stabilizer from the inside, the Russians hastily sent their forces into the relatively abandoned complex while eliminating anything that stood in their path. Time was of the essence - if the stabilizer suffered critical damage, the ensuing earthquakes would destroy everything in the area - the Russians, Chinese, Pacific Front forces, and the few civilians unfortunate enough to be in the area all would be buried in the ensuing disaster. Several troublesome defenses were present along the way, but Morales and Scud Launchers made short work of them. Russian engineers soon made their way into the KI Assembly (after eliminating a troublesome Sniper that was lurking in the complex) and proceeded to capture it. There, they managed to find the control systems that ceased the self-damaging sequence of the Seismic Stabilizer, thus providing them some breathing room for the time being. Protecting the Seismic Stabilizer Enraged by the Russian presence and hostility towards them, the Chinese immediately sent a taskforce directed at the Seismic Stabilizer itself with intents to destroy it and to bury all witnesses of the schemes they had with the Pacific Front. As a Mobile Construction Vehicle was unable to be sent, the General had to make do with the derelict Chinese buildings that were left scattered around the Seismic Stabilizer. With these additions, he hastily fortified his defenses and prepared for the incoming attack. Norio himself soon arrived in the area and offered his assistance to the Russian forces, and even though they were still enemies, he could not idly stand by when the lives of Japanese civilians in the area were threatened. He also recommended the General to take command of the Future Tank X-0 prototypes left within the KI Assembly - they became instrumental when it came dealing with the Chinese armored columns. Once the offensives directed at the Seismic Stabilizer ceased, the Russians proceeded to sweep the area for any hostiles in the area and duly eliminated them, thus removing all Chinese presence from this region. Aftermath The General realized a shocking truth that the Chinese has a sinister agenda of their own, as what Norio informed to the General appears to be correct – China and the Pacific Front have made a non-aggression pact with each other, which explained why they were able to conquer Japan easily. Having no more secrets to hide, China, aided by the Pacific Front, have sent an invasion force to the Russian frontier of Primorsky Krai, and even managed to destroy the remaining MIDAS bombs for good measure. The General was sent to punish the traitors for scheming behind Russia's back. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 30000 * Countdown before Chinese troops arrive to attack Seismic Stabilizer: 15:00 * Large amounts of Pacific Front defense troops, structures and Air Force Command Headquarters will be removed. * The intensity of enemy attack on Seismic Stabilizer is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 25000 * Countdown before Chinese troops arrive to attack Seismic Stabilizer: 13:00 * An Attack Dog will guard the Tech Center. Mental * Starting credits: 20000 * Countdown before Chinese troops arrive to attack Seismic Stabilizer: 12:00 * 2 Gates will be blocking the way into the Allied Tech Center. * An Attack Dog will guard the Tech Center. * The intensity of enemy attack on Seismic Stabilizer is the strongest in this difficulty. Trivia * This mission was known as Enter The Machine during early development of version 3.0.https://forums.revora.net/topic/89870-mental-omega-30-early-alpha-from-2009/ References zh:不可撼动 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions